A Vocal Highschool
by WestOfTheGlass
Summary: Miku is living with her older brother Mikuo and attending a Performing Arts High School- when she is invited to join the schools most talented & popular clique- the Vocaloids. There's more going on behind the scenes with every character and turn. AllCharactersInvolved HIATUS
1. Enter Vocal High School

**VOCAL High a **Vocaloid Fan-Fic

A Note from the Author:

Okay lemme get a few things squared away… Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, Luka, Rin, Len, Mikuo, Miku are all in this Fic. Later on there will be Miku Zatsune, Akita Neru, Haku, Black Rock Shooter and Akaito will be a part of the story later so read on! OH! And lets pretend that EXTREME hair color is completely normal….. XD

* * *

Chapter 1

It was Miku Hatsune's first day at Vocal High School. She had recently moved to New York so she could full-fill her scholarship with the high school. In turn living in a place where she had never been before. At least her brother Mikuo was there to show her the ropes and support her, that was one plus. But the Big Apple was a long ways from home back in Washington, she wished for the warm-ish rain instead this cold, dry wind.

Miku snapped out of her thoughts when she reached the stairs leading up to the doors of her new high school. They were made out of stone and exquisitely carved with swirls that made her head spin. Miku trudged up the steps her feet making heavy thuds all the way up the to the twin doors, which were also carved in detail. She reached for the handle and yanked the door open; a warm burst of air sent her teal blue hair fluttering.

A little flushed in the face, Miku walked over to what looked like the secretaries desk.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked the quietly. The women looked up from her computer.

"Oh, you must be Miku?" the women smiled, making her bright red lip stick show even more.

"Uh, yeah. I mean yes! Yes my name is Miku Hatsune I'm a-" The women beat her to the punch.

"New student? Ah yes we've been expecting you! It's not everyday someone gets in on a scholarship." The women began typing at extraordinary speeds that left Miku in aw.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know? That I was a new student that is?" she was in aw, usually the secretaries knew you were new, but to know your name, that was just weird.

"Oh, everyone knows everything especially at this school! Even the staff!" The lady laughed lightly. For some reason that 'joke' sent chills down her spine.

_'I wonder what her name is...' _ Miku thought the lady was about 36.

"Oh by the way my name is Mrs. Clarkson. It's nice to meet you Miku."

_'Oh, that her name Mrs. Clarkson.'_ Miku suddenly jolted from her lack of manners, her embarrassment caused her already soft voice to become barley audible.

"O-oh. It's nice to meet you as well." Mrs. Clarkson looked up from her computer and stared quizzically at Miku.

"Miku you seem a bit out of it…Well I do have one bit of advice for you-" she stood up holding a piece of paper and a clear bag with clothes inside"-you'll have to speak up if you want to be heard and noticed at this school!" Mrs. Clarkson smiled. "Here's a list of your classes and a map, your first period A-day class will be your homeroom, there you will be given a tutor of sorts to show you around the school. Oh and here's your uniform! Good luck, and have fun!!"

Miku put the warnings Mrs. Clarkson gave out of her mind and her uniform in her bag. She had something else on her mind. She should have listened to the secretary.

The fact of the matter was that Miku was 'a bit out of it' she missed her friends, her school, her parents and that feeling of familiarity with everything she used to know. _'In other words, I have the WORST case of butterflies EVER!' _ Miku let out an exasperated sigh. She looked at the paper Mrs. Clarkson had given her…

"Class starts at 8:00-" Miku checked the hall clock 7:40, tons of time "Today is an A-day and my first class is… Creative Song Writing! Awesome I was looking forward to this class!" Miku jumped up and down before composing herself. "My locker is # 70 and my combo is 23-08-32, cool it's easy to remember!"

As Miku climbed the stairs her butterflies were slowly disappearing and being replaced by amazement at her school's beauty. Everything was made from some sort of expensive looking material, whether it was stone, carpet or wood it all looked delicate.

When she found her locker (somewhere on the second floor) she opened it with ease and found it quit spacious.

"WOW! It's HUGE!" She exclaimed happily "Everyone back home is gonna be SO jealous!" Miku shoved her puffy coat and back pack into the locker (after she had inserted her own shelf). It was 7:45. Miku dashed down the hall towards the closest girls restroom and changed into her uniform.

Her uniform was made up of a red-plaid skirt, a long-sleeve white button up shirt, a black blazer (the school emblem was on the right hand breast pocket), black nylons, white dress shoes and a green tie. Miku examined herself critically in the mirror; the uniform the colors would not have been ones she would have chosen (but it made her legs look good), the only thing that looked off was her hair. The hat she had been wearing had loosened her two big pig tails that went to her knees; Miku resituated them and retied the white ribbons. She gave one last fleeting glance to the mirror before she dashed out and to her locker.


	2. New Friends

**Note from the Author:** Gosh, I suck at writing… anyways even if nobody reads this I'm kinda writing it for my friend who is a fan of the Vocaloids (like myself). So I wrote this for her and for me. ;P. READ ON!

Chapter 2:

7:50, class would be starting in 10 minuets, the hallways were beginning to fill and lockers were being slammed. Miku dropped off her stuff at her locker, wondering who her neighbors would be; back at her old high school you had 2 lockers one on top of the other, making things very difficult. But her locker was a few feet taller than her, and ran all the way the tile floor.

_'I'm never going to get over how big these things are…'_ Miku sighed, grabbed her binder and map, and started out for her classroom.

She made it to the 1st floor without getting lost, the staircases were easy to find. Although Miku ended up running around in circles unable to find her Creative Song Writing class, it was in room 101. As Miku walked hurridly through the crowd of students she noticed most of them were exceptionally beautiful, even the boys were handsome.

_'Gosh, why is everyone so pretty!? Is this a school for Twilight vampires or something?'_ she saw a flash of tan skin _'I guess not, I feel so childish in this uniform all the other girls look pretty and mature!' _ Miku kept her head down a furious at her own child-like looks, stormed around for another 2 minutes looking for her classroom.

BAM! Crunch!

"AH!" Miku had run into something or someone, causing her to fall to the ground. Ether way it was humiliating how high her voice had gone when she screamed at the surprise. Miku, flushing all the while looked up to see what she had run into as she started to collect her things.

"Well, what do we have here?" She had ran into a boy, an extremely handsome one. Miku flushed slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…" she stopped before she made an even bigger fool of herself. _'Oh my god…he as purple hair, and he's really hot…WHY MIKU? WHY did you go half to make a fool of yourself ?' _Miku began to hit herself on her head with her fists "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!"

The purple haired guy stood and stared at the spectacle that no one else seemed to notice. He was amused by the girl's antics, especially when she first saw him and she had started blushing. The boy decided to bend over and help the small girl.

_'Why Miku? Your first day and you go and-'_ her thoughts were cut short, she noticed someone helping her collect her things. Miku looked up and saw purple eyes and hair. "You!" he smiled.

"My name is not 'You', it's Gakupo Kamui. What's yours?"

Miku gave him a questioning glance as they stood up.

"My name is Miku Hatsune, it's nice to meet you Gakupo."

"Likewise." Gakupo handed Miku her stuff, he began to turn away from her.

"Um, Gakupo?" Miku blushed slightly as she grabbed his arm.

"Yes?" he almost laughed at her blushing.

"Do you know where room 101 is… I can't find it." She averted her gaze from his.

"Ah, yes I remember your name, you're new. Well I just so happen to have the same class 1st period. Would you like for me to be your escort"

"Uh-um, sure. I mean that would be nice of you!" Once again her lack of manners made her flush.

Gakupo laughed. "Right this way…"

* * *

"Well looks like we made it early!" Gakupo laughed as he and Miku walked into classroom 101. His bright attitude was soon compromised by a dark aura coming from behind him. "O-oh! Miku, what's wrong?"

"I cant believe it…" she seemed to slump over from the black depression clouds surrounding her.

"Believe what? My dashing good looks are real?" Gakupo attempted to lighten the girls mood.

"No." Miku stated bluntly. "I can't believe I missed this classroom exactly FIVE times. I went by it FIVE FRICKIN TIMES" Miku lost it and began to throw a tantrum about how the classroom numbers were hard to see, since they were so small. Gakupo in amazement as he led her to the front of the classroom, where they waited in line to talk to the teacher.

_'How could one girl have so many mood changes in one day, and the weird thing is, it seems normal for her…' _Gakupo grinned in spite of himself, it was a big mistake.

"AND what are YOU smiling at? HMMM?" she had this goofy angry look on her face that made Gakupo laugh.

Miku suddenly understood that Gakupo was amused at her tantrum, not the fact that she had missed their classroom more than once. She blushed a little on her cheaks and quickly changed the subject.

"Soooo….Where do I sit?" Miku shuffled her self consciously. Gakupo had straightened up.

"Hmm, I do think the teacher will keep in his side office till he introduces you to the class." He began to lead Miku to the front of the slowly filling classroom.

"WHAAAAT?" Miku gave an exasperated accent to the word that made Gakupo smile. "I don't want to be in front of all these people, at least not on the first day!!!" Miku was slowly becoming more agitated the more she thought out loud about it. "I mean-" she grabbed the edge of Gakupo's jacket. "WHAT IF I TRIP? AND EVERYONE LAUGHS AT ME? Or –or I say something like 'My favorite hobby is taxidermy?" Miku let go and grabbed her head.

"Is that your favorite hobby?" Gakupo lifted his eyebrow.

"NO!!! Gah! That's my point I might get SO nervous I'll say something stupid!" Miku began to tear up.

Gakupo sighed "Well that's a relief that isn't your hobby, it's kinda creepy…" He stared off into space.

"Gakupo!" Miku waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hmm?"

"Help MEEEEE!!!!" Miku sank to floor, Gakupo knealed beside her.

"Haha, don't worry you'll only have to do this for your first class."

"Really?" She gave Gakupo a hopeful, teary eyed stare that made him blush a little.

_'Wo-wow her eyes are so blue and pretty I wonder why I wasn't the first guy to walk and talk with her…It must be my dashing good looks.'_ Then Gakupo snapped back to reality and replied to Miku. "Well Miku-" Gakupo began to rise and grabbed Miku's hand, pulling her up with him. "I don't see any reason for the student's not to like you. You're funny, outgoing (when you want to be) and your hair is extremely awesome!"

_ 'He-he thinks my hair is awesome! //' _

"Not to mention you'll have me on your side! Before you come into the room I'll tell everyone how cool you are!" He smiled at her.

"You-You'd really do that?" Miku's eye's seemed to light up.

"Yes I would, and I will. Since I'm pretty cool in most of the student's eyes if I say you're cool, they'll already be pretty open-minded." It was their turn to see the teacher.

"And what do you need Gakupo?" The teacher was a man, mid fifties and balding.

"Mr. Booran this is our much talked about new scholarship student…"

Mr. Booran rose and finished the student's sentence.

"Miku Hatsune! I'm contented to meet your acquaintance." He began to shake her hand.

_'So Mrs. Clarkson was right…I wonder if Mr. Booran talks like that all the time, I'll have to ask Gakupo.' _Miku smiled so big her eyes nearly closed. "Likewise Mr. Booran"

"Now if you don't mind, you can wait in the side office till it's time I introduce you to the class. You talk about where you're from, what your hobbies are and so on…"

Miku gave a nervous glance to Gakupo. Both of their thoughts were centered on Miku's previous statement about taxidermy. Then the two started to laugh softly.

"Miku, you'll be fine." Gakupo patted her head and spoke as he was turning away "I'm sure you'll charm them, just like you did me…" He headed for his seat leaving a flushed Miku behind.

As Miku entered the side room her thoughts whirled around in her head like a buzz. _'He is SO weird…I wonder what year Gakupo is? Hmmm at most Junior... I wonder what I'm gonna say!! KYAAA!! OH I'm so nervous' _Just then Miku heard a soft wrap at the door; it was her cue to go and introduce herself. She took one calming breath and walked with a little confidence to the front of the classroom.

"Now our new student will introduce herself and give a few words and then she will be free to answer question from you all." Mr. Booran seemed more than happy to let Miku have more than her fare share of the spot light, causing her stomach to do flip flops.

"W-well my name is Miku Hatsune and I'm a sophomore. I moved across the country to go to school here, I used to live in Washington, along the west coast. I like to sing and dance, but singing is how I got here." She hesitated before continuing "U-um any questions?"

"I have one!" A girl with short-ish ultra-blonde hair had raised her hand immediately.

"Yes, what is it." Miku felt the wrenching of her stomach coming to a slow, the girl seemed friendly, and not to mention kind, the white bow in her hair was a cute accessory.

The girl smiled "Well first my name is Rin and I'm also a Sophmore, I just thought you should know-"

'_Wow she's blunt.' _"And my question is…Do you have a boyfriend here or one back at your home town?"

Miku was caught by the surprise of the question asked so publicly. "Ah, um… No. No I don't have a boyfriend nor have I ever had one." The class (especially the girls) began to whisper furiously. Miku wasn't ashamed of the fact, actually she was quit proud. She saw examples set by her friends that boys were no help to your academic career. Then Miku saw Gakupo in the back row smiling.

_'Well, Miku now your fair game… Saying you had no boyfriend was a big mistake.'_ Gakupo smiled as Miku's gaze reached his.

"Hey Gakupo!" he turned to look at his friend Blake. "I think they new girl is looking at me!" Gakupo rolled his eyes and lazily raised his hand and waved at Miku.

In response Miku smiled really wide at his gesture. And Blake looked like he wanted to hit his friend. "Geese… Gakupo you always get the hot chicks." Blake whined.

"We're not together, she's just a friend…"

Blake glared at him "Not yet anyways…"

Gakupo laughed _'Ah yes not yet…But she will remain only a friend. Besides my heart already belongs to another.'_

The first period went by quickly, since it was the first day back from summer break it was mostly just fun games. Miku didn't want to embarrass Gakupo so she mostly hung around Rin, which was alright with the girl. Rin seemed more than happy to talk and laugh with the girl with teal hair.

RING! It was the bell sounding the end of their first period class.

"Before we go who would like to guide Ms. Miku around?" Mr. Booran yelled as the class halted.

"OH I WILL!!" Rin jumped up and down with glee.

"And in case Rin cannot assist Miku I shall accompany her." Gakupo spoke with perfect timing. In turn making the girl with red hair squeal "Oh my god he's sooo hawt!" one girl with white hair spoke softly "I want him to give me a rake for Christmas…" Miku was giving the girl a weird look when Rin grabbed her shoulder.

"Ignore her she a little weird, her name is Kyx."

"Like the cereal?" Miku questioned as they left the classroom

Rin nodded with vigor. "Yep! She's even as plain and tasteless as the cereal if can believe it!" Miku gaped .

"Weird… I wonder about her parents…" Miku stared after Kyx as she walked down the hallway.

"Anyways what's your next class?" Rin looked towards Miku's binder.

"Oh! Hmm... lemme see…it's The History of Music." Miku's second class was kind of a let down.

"Oh, that's a REALLY boring class but my twin brother Len, is in it. He can help you. I'll take you to the classroom." Rin grabbed Miku's hand and led the way through the throng of people.

How the two made it to the second floor in one minute was a mystery to Miku.

"Now," Rin declared " my brother Len can take over!" Rin walked up to the door of classroom 107 "HEY! LEN! Come here!" Rin backed away from the door and stood by Miku.

"What is it now?" A boy that looked very similar to Rin except that he was about two inches taller, his hair was a bit shorter and had no bow in his hair.

"Don't be so rude! This is my new friend-"

Miku filled in for Rin…. "Miku Hatsune, it's a pleasure to meet you Len!" She outstretched her hand.

"O-oh! It's a pleasure to meet you as well…" the two shook hands, Miku noticed that Len seemed a little less confident than his twin.

Len looked at Miku she was a little shorter than him and he was entranced by her sparkling blue eyes. Miku was bubbling with excitement, _'You'd have to be as dense as Kaito not to notice…' _Not to mention that Miku was pretty as well.

"Well Miku shall we go to class then?" He tried to pull a Gakupo move, it worked well.

"Ah, yes! See ya Rin!" Miku waved good bye to her friend as she followed the other twin.

"SEE YA! Don't forget to eat with us at lunch!!" Rin dashed down the hallway.

Miku's second period was taught my a grim looking teacher name Mr. CrossStich. But throughout the class they mostly goofed off. All the while Len kept looking at Miku. She didn't notice then the bell rang for lunch.

**After Note:** Omg… so long. Anyways next chapter is about lunch and meeting the rest of the Vocaloids. I wonder who Gakupo's heart belongs to? Bah, Review/comment, flame if you like and so on!

P.S. I thought I did a better job of portraying Miku //


	3. Lunch Time!

**Vocal HighSchool**

**A Note from the Author:** Be warned of fuzzy feelings O-o nah it's not that bad. READ ON!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Lunch TIME!**

Len led Miku to the cafeteria after their second period class.

"WOW! This place is HUGE! And SOOOO fancy!" Miku was tugging at Len's sleeve "What do we eat! There are so many choices!"

Len laughed at Miku's enthusiasm. "Yes, lets start with your favorite food!"

Miku thought a moment "You'd laugh if you heard what it is…."

Len raised his eyebrows "No I wouldn't, unless it's fried Possum…" He looked at her curiously.

"Gah! EW! No!" Miku was waving her hands in front of her face extremely fast while blushing. "No, my favorite food is…my favorite food is….leeks." She averted her gaze from his, waiting for his laugh. It was silent so Miku looked at Len. He was scratching his head and then pumped his fist into the air.

"I got it!" he turned to Miku with a grin.

"Got what?" _'Lice? '_Miku thought to her own amusement.

"There's a vegetarian stand for the non beef eaters at this school, I think they serve Leek soup!" Len stood on his tip toes trying to find the easiest path through.

"R-Really?" Miku looked at him with her big sparkling eyes.

"Yes!" this time Len wasn't effected by her unknown charm "Come on, I'll lead the way!" He grabbed Miku's hand and pulled her through the line/gob of people to the vegetarian stand. All the way through Miku could hear whispers about her, who she was and why she was with Len…

_'I wonder if he's popular or something…That might explain the onslaught of gossip…'_ Miku was snapped out of her thoughts by the pressure of Len's hand on her shoulder.

"Miku? It's your turn to order." He looked at her, and this time Miku noticed how deep and kind his eyes were and it was her turn to blush.

"Hehe! Sorry I was off in space!" she made the movement like a satellite was orbiting her head.

Len laughed at her goofy smile. _'No wonder Rin decided to be friends with her, she's so cute and funny' _Miku began to order her Leek soup _'W-wait did I just think Miku was cute? No-no she's just a friend…Maybe-'_

"Len? It's your turn to pay." Miku began to make the satellite movement "Let me guess you were off in space too!" She laughed at her own joke about herself.

"Y-yeah.." He paid for his five Bananas and waited for Miku as she paid.

"WOW!" Miku exclaimed "That line was HUGE!" Len laughed

"Let's go eat with my sister and our friends." He started to walk down the hallway.

"B-but isn't the cafeteria the other way?" Miku pointed her spoon in the direction of the lunch room. Len grinned.

"Yeah, but we don't eat there. Kids can go wherever we want, as long as it's on school grounds." He began to walk again.

"Then where do you and your sister eat?" She caught up with Len, having to walk at a faster pace just to keep up.

"We eat in our club room…"

"Your apart of a club?"

Len hesitated "I'll have the others explain that to you when we get there…" he felt bad as he saw Miku's angsty expression, but she let it lye. They walked in an awkward silence for a couple of moments, then the two came up to the club door. "This is it."

Miku looked at the door there was a silver plate on the door that said 'VOCALOID Club Room' she was puzzled _'What are the Vocaloids?...'_ Then Len knocked on the door.

"It's Len, oh and I brought the new girl!" after he spoke, the two heard banging around inside.

"IT'S MIKUUUUU!" that was obviously Rin's voice "Ah, the teal haired lady is here.." that was Gakupo, there was no one else at the school who spoke like that.

Then the door swung open, revealing a smiling Rin. "Hey Miku! Come on in!"

"O-okay…" Miku walked into the room and was followed by Len. The club room was fairly large, it had tons of cool furniture that looked like it belonged to the future. There were sofa's/couches and tall tables that used a stool as a seat.

Rin stood on one of the extra sofa chairs and called the attention of the room.  
"HEY! EVERYONE ATTENTIOOOON!" The room quieted immediately, much to Rin's pleasure. "Okay I would like to introduce the new student at our school" she pointed towards Miku "Mike Hatsune! She's really awesome and has never had a boyfriend!" It was like Rin was giving the room a full bio about Miku, much to her embarrassment.

"R-Rin…your embarrassing me…" Miku tugged at Rin's sleeve as she jumped off her perch.

"Ah, nonsense everyone will introduce themselves now…" sure enough all of the people in the room began to stand up and move towards her.

"I guess I'll go first, since I'm kinda the leader of this club-thing." A girl with short brown hair that went past her ears spoke. "My name is Meiko, my favorite color is red and I like to sing." Miku looked at Meiko's finger nails, they were painted red.

"Well my name is Luka, I don't really have a favorite color, I like tuna and I like to sing and play the flute." Luka had long pink hair and wore a brown-ish head band.

"We've already met before," the way Gakupo spoke made Miku smile, "but in case you forgot, which I'm sure you haven't, but my name is Gakupo. My favorite color is purple, I like eggplants and I like to sing and play the bass guitar." He gave Miku a wink that made her small smile get a little bigger. But unbeknownst to the whole room; Gakupo and Miku were being glared at by a member with pink hair.

"WELL, my name is Rin! Although you knew that but, my favorite color is gold, I like peaches and I like to sing and play the drums!" she gave Miku an air drummer solo.

"I'm Len, Rin's twin. My favorite color is yellow, I like bananas and I like to sing and play the keyboard." Miku thought a moment

"Is there a difference between gold and yellow?" Rin gave her a vigorous nod. "Oh.."

"I guess I'm last…" Miku looked at the speaker, he was taller than Len, had a lean body and had blue hair "My name is Kaito, my favorite color is blue, I like ice cream and I like to sing and play the normal guitar." He gave Miku a smile that made her blush a little, but Len and Meiko noticed.

"W-well I guess I should return the favor…My name is Miku, my favorite color is teal/light blue, I like leeks and I like to sing and play the violin." She smiled at the memory of her sweet violin; her brother had given it to her as a present when she was nine.

"WOW!" Rin squealed

"W-what?" Miku was confused at the outburst.

Meiko answered for her "You play the violin, it doesn't seem likely, but there's no one at this school that plays the violin." She began to file her nails as the rest of them sat down.

"Really? That seems odd, especially since this school is well…" Miku searched for the right word.

"-a school for performing arts?" Kaito filled in, guessing at what Miku was going to say, she nodded in approval.

"Actually there are a lot of harpists, cellists and so on. But no violinists, it's odd actually." Luka filled in while reading a National Geographic magazine.

"So it's a good thing, now the school can say we have a violinist!" Rin ate her taco salad happily.

"Yes, and even better that, that violinist-Miku- is apart of the Vocaloids." Gakupo smoothly drank his green tea while the reset of the group gaped in surprise. But Luka was especially astonished.

_'How-how is this possible?'_ Luka was fuming inside something she usually never did. _'It's not like I'm jealous of the newbie but to be accepted into the group so early, and coming from Gakupo especially!' _Miku's confident voice stopped her thoughts.

"You know, I'm not going to join any club if I don't what they're about." It was silent, everyone was taken aback by Miku's seriousness. "I mean what if you guys are a bunch of psycho cereal killers?" Rin started to laugh, while the other's gave her weird looks. All of the day's events and discussions were rolling through Miku's head. "Or-OR! You guys like to eat fried POSSUM?" Len began to laugh so hard he had to stop eating his banana.

"Maybe you guys are like a TAXEDERMY CLUB!" Gakupo tried his hardest not to laugh by covering his mouth. "OOOOOHHHHH MY GAWD! THAT WOULD BE SO CREEPY!" He began to laugh hysterically, while Kaito joined in the laughing circle.

Both Meiko and Luka couldn't help but smile and then laugh at the girl's antics. "What if you guys are really SPACE ALIENS, Vocaloids dose kinda sound far ot there!" Kaito decided to take pity on Miku.

"Miku, calm down. As much as the others and I would enjoy to see you continue, I'll tell you what the Vocaloids are." Kaito had stood up and placed a hand on Miku's shoulder.

"Oh, so you'll let me in on your secret?" She looked at him with happiness for finally being able to know a secret at her new school.

"Well, our club isn't exactly a secret…we're kinda…"

"MOVE IT SMALL FRY!" Meiko hit Kaito over the head with a history book making him pass out. "Since Kaito is too dense to explain this, and obviously asleep I will explain everything!" She clapped her hands together, and looked happily at Kaito crumpled body in front of Miku.

"Kaito, are you okay?" Miku set her tray on the other side of her seat and began to poke Kaito's back with her index finger.

"It's okay it happens all the time." Rin whispered into Miku's ear as Meiko began to give her explanation.

"Alright, I have no idea about the history of this club but I can tell you what were about! At this school the Vocaloids are the group of most talented, and beautiful inside and out, people we can find!" she paused "Are you following?"

Miku nodded "The Vocaloids give a group concert twice a year one before Christmas break and the second before we leave school. Since this is also a wealthy school, the Vocaloids are very wealthy as well." Meiko noticed Miku's face fall.

Miku new she wasn't wealthy. "B-but-" Meiko continued

"That doesn't mean their wealthy with money, maybe their just rolling around in kindness instead of money. Get my drift?" Miku nodded again, her spirits lifted. "We also go to raves, clubs and such. Any questions?"

"Uh yeah I have one…"

"Shoot." Meiko popped open a can of soda and sat down.

"If this is some ultra elite club then why am I here?" it was silent as everyone in the room stared at Miku with extremely wide eyes. Except for Gakupo he had been expecting this, he couldn't help but smile.

"W-What do you mean?" it was Len's turn to talk "You were invited because…" even he didn't know why Miku had been invited.

"That's my point." Miku sat with her back erect, looking very professional.

"She has a point." Luka smirked as she crossed her legs "So Gakupo why did she get invited into the Vocaloids. She has yet to prove her worth."

Miku felt like a subject of scrutiny by Luka.

"Hmmm, I guess your right she could prove it to us. But I think she's has the talent whether or not she shows us." Gakupo sat back and smirked.

Kaito was awake and grinning, he thought the friendly banter between his friends was funny.

Then Luka shot him a death glare. "Well Kaito if you find our little argument so funny then you can sing a duet with the newbie."

"That would be AWESOME!" Rin jumped up and down while her twin stood there embarrassed.

"Hey! Way to go Luka!" Meiko clapped her hands "I'll go get the karaoke machine ready!"

Gakupo gave Luka a sly smirk, "Now you've done it, look at them their all excited now."

Luka blushed and pretended to read her magazine. "Shut up."

Gakupo replied "Way to go einstine…"

_WHACK! _"TAKE THAT!" Luka had begun to hit Gakupo over the head with her magazine.

As the noise continued Miku sat there on her seat on the couch (staring at the ground) feeling nervous and awkward. _'Why couldn't I just be regarded as a normal student? Ahhhhh' _Miku let out a half-hearted sigh.

Then she felt a weight beside her on the couch, she looked up. It was Kaito.

"It's okay, they just get over excited sometimes." He gave Miku a reassuring smile. "You'll get used to them eventually, it's funny we're like a huge family." Kaito was aloof yet he reassured Miku with his words and smile.

"But that's if I'm passed…" Miku looked at her hands folded neatly in her lap.

Kaito wanted to hold her hand and tell her there was no need to be nervous, but he couldn't bring himself to touch her. "It's just karaoke, it's not like were gonna do the opera!" he did an opera lady pose and laughed, making Miku laugh. "I guess we should think about what song were going to do…" Kaito stared off into space

"Hmmmm, how about 'World is Mine'?" Miku suggested one of her favorite songs.

Kaito shook his head "No, that one sounds fine when you sing by yourself, but not in a duet. How about…."

"IT'S READY!" Rin bounced over to them with a video camera in hand "I'm video-ing this, so I can show everyone how awesome Miku is!"

"Um…You really don't have to do that Rin…" Miku sighed

"NO! I really do! So get up there you two!"

Kaito stood up and held out his hand towards Miku "Shall we?"

She nodded "Y-yeah." A small blush crept across Miku's face because of her hand in Kaito's. They reached a machine hooked to the large flat screen and were handed two microphones. Miku scrolled through the songs while Kaito was deciding on what song, he did know more about music pitch, resonance and other music/voice centered stuff.

"That's it!" Miku looked at the song Kaito had decided on. _'Last Night, Good Night (Duet)'_

"Okay!" Kaito shrugged.

Miku stood up and pressed start. As the song started she heard the first few notes, and remembered the tune. She had heard it somewhere on the radio before. Her stomach flip floped, Kaito grabbed her hand a gave it a supporting squeeze as she began to sing.

Her voice was soft and sort of muffled by her nervousness. She was not out of the ordinary, _not_ a Vocaloid.

Then Kaito began to sing hoping that she would gain support after he did. Miku was blown away by his talent he sounded unreal, _'I-I don't want to make him look like a fool…' _When it was Miku's turn she was determine to make her voice soar and so it did.

Kaito smiled and then came the duet part. His deep smooth voice, and Miku's high and angelic one matched in perfect harmony. Miku smiled, she hadn't had this much fun while singing in a while, the same went for Kaito.

During the entire song the two looked at each other, each gaining support from the others encouragement. In turn making them sound beautiful.

Another duet part occurred, they hit all of the high notes with stunning grace, there eyes closed. All the while Miku and Kaito's hands were still clasped.

They were both extremely happy singing the last few notes, eye's still closed. Both of them had known the song by heart.

Miku opened her eyes for the last few notes, and when the song ended she looked over at Kaito and found him giving her a genuine smile. They were both flushed a little from their use of their lungs.

The karaoke machine was going through the results in turn making a lot of beeping noises and little songs were playing so loud that Miku couldn't hear the other Vocaloids. She turned to Kaito before the others "How did I do?" she seemed anxious.

Kaito smiled and squeezed her hand "You did amazingly wonderful, it sounded good to me."

"R-Really?" Miku placed her hand in front of her stomach in attempt to stop her butterflies.

"Yes. Not only did you sing well, but you looked beautiful doing it." Kaito took a step closer towards Miku, her face smiling bright. He wanted hug her but didn't know if it would be appropriate. So he verbally congratulated her instead. "You passed there's no way you couldn't!"

Miku let out a giggle of happiness and with a spur of thankfulness hugged Kaito around the waist and whispered so the other Vocaloids running towards her couldn't hear. "Thank you, you were amazing as well." She blushed furiously, as did Kaito.

"YOU WERE AMAZING MIIIIKUUUUUU!" Rin jumped and hugged Miku as she let go of Kaito. "I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO glad I got that on film! Rather memory card, but the idea is still the same!" Miku laughed.

Meiko turned the machine off and the radio on (but at a soft level) she then walked over to Miku. "As Kaito already said you DEFINENTALY passed! You were awesome!" she hugged Miku.

"Good job Miku! I knew you could do it!" Len gave her a high-five.

"You were pretty awesome Miku, congrats!" Luka smiled apologetically about her previous statements.

"Thank you guys! It means a lot!" Miku laughed, the group stood there and began chatting away.

Miku left to throw her lunch away, but Gakupo followed her. "Miku!" he rushed to catch up with her. "I'll guide you to the tray throw-away area."

Miku nodded. "Thanks for inviting me into your group, everyone is really nice. It's just like Kaito said….a huge family." Miku smiled at the group, and at the thought of Kaito's advice. Gakupo saw flush creep across Miku's face the moment she mentioned Kaito's name.

She didn't seem to notice or care that this happened. "Yes, we lean on each other mostly because we need a few good friends." But inside Gakupo was thinking naughty thoughts _'BLACK MAIL TIME! BLACK MAIL TIME !'_

* * *

**After Note:** Wow I couldn't even finish the lunch scene! Oh well…I wonder what Gakupo is going to do! Hahaha I hafta say I love where this is going! Here's the link to Miku's and Kaito's song:

Last Night, Good Night: **http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v= aI8SbhV1iJU **

I couldn't find the English lyrics so I cheated! And delete the spaces if you want to listen ;)

Review/comment and or flame!

P.S. I won't be able to write for a few days See Ya later!

-Ke-chan


	4. The New Violinist

Chapter: 4

**A note From the Author:** I always write these before the fic all I have to say is… I'm STUCK! Oh and here's Miku's schedule: 1st: Creative Song Writing 2nd: Music History Class 3rd: Music Theory 4th: Music Ensemble

THESE ARE NOT new chapters! Just edited ones! I will update in the next day or two!

* * *

**Chapter 4 Classes**

As Miku walked with Gakupo away from the lunch room she noticed he seemed, unreasonably smug.

She raised an eyebrow "Why are you so happy?"

He laughed "No reason really, just life…" He put his hands behind his head.

Miku gave him a weird look before entering the club room again.

"Miku! The bell is gonna ring in ten minutes!" Rin laughed and ran past her. She nodded, glancing back at Rin.

_BAM_! Miku felt pain come from her nose that was excruciating.

"Owie…" Miku touched her nose; it was all red and puffy.

"Miku! I'm so sorry!" Len grabbed her shoulders "I was walking backwards really fast and I didn't see you!" He began to shake her.

"L-Len! I'm fine, don't worry! It's just a little swollen!" Miku tapped her nose.

"R-Really?" he had tears of guilt in his eyes. Meiko grabbed his shoulder.

"She said she's fine! Move it short-stop!" Meiko pushed Len out into the hallway; she gave Gakupo a wink as a secret signal.

Miku and Gakupo entered the room; he grabbed his stuff, which was by the door and Luka's arm and dragged her own belongings from the couch. So the only two people left were Kaito and Miku.

She walked to the couch and started to shove all of her papers back into her binder when her map and schedule fell out. Kaito had been stacking his books on top of his binder when he saw Miku's papers fly.

"Darn it all…" Miku shoved the rest of the papers back into her binder and began to reach for the schedule. As she touched the papers she felt someone else's hand on top of hers. Miku looked up suddenly. _'Kaito… his eye's are such a deep color of blue…' _she thought as the two stared into the others' eyes.

'_Miku has pretty eyes; they kind of remind me of mint ice-cream…'_ Then the two realized where their hands were; Kaito's on top of Miku's.

"O-OH! Sorry!" Kaito put his hand behind his head and laughed a little while blushing.

Miku stood up, "Nah! It's okay!" They began to walk out of the room awkwardly, the silence was overwhelming. She then fished out her schedule and map again. "Hey Katio, where's the class…Music Theory?"

"Hmmm, oh I know where, but I'll just walk you there, my classroom is right next to yours…" Kaito smiled "I have Creative Song Writing…"

Miku looked up happily "Really? I had that class earlier today… I like the teacher, he has a funny name!" Both laughed awkwardly. They walked in silence all the way till they reached their classrooms. Miku paused a moment.

"Sooo…" Kaito broke the ice this time "What class do you have last period?" He grabbed Miku's shoulder (making sure she didn't move), and bent over her shoulder so he could read her schedule.

Miku blushed a little at his touch, turning an interesting shade of pink when he leaned over her, she felt his chest against her back.

"U-um…I-I" she was too flustered to speak.

"Looks like you have Music Ensemble." He leaned back much to Miku's comfort "Cool! I have that as well." They began to walk into their respective classrooms "Just wait for me, out side the classrooms and I'll lead the way…'Kay?"

Miku nodded "Yeah, sounds great!" She smiled and walked into her next classroom.

* * *

As Kaito sat in class looking out the window, he was thinking about his group of friends. _'I can't believe we accepted another…Gakupo and Luka are the oldest, being seniors they knew the old Vocaloids group. Meiko and I are juniors; while the Kagamine twins and Miku are sophomores…It's weird because we threw the school into an upset by including Rin and Len in the middle of their freshman year… We promised we wouldn't invite anymore on the spot…Although her voice is beautiful….'_

He glanced at the people around him; at least four of them had requested to be allowed to join. All had been declined. He laughed to himself. _'Well Miku's invite was way more on the spot than the twins'. Once this gets out_...' he smiled _'there's going to be a lot of mad people...'_

* * *

Gakupo had third period with Len and Luka, it was study hall, and he had plenty of time.

At first he had planned to corner Kaito with a barrage of questions about Miku, he had seen the way the ice-cream boy had looked at her…But since he had let Kaito have _alone _time with Miku, he would grill the blondie. Gakupo had noticed the way Len had looked at Miku, _'Nothing can get past me…'_

"Len!" he walked over to the fellow Vocaloid "So what do you think of the new girl?"

Len staired at him "S-She's nice…" he looked away sheepishly.

"Oh, I think she has a really good voice…" Gakupo was determined to get something out of the banana boy. "I wonder what she would sound like if you were to sing with her?" he sat on the edge of a desk.

"I-I haven't really thought about that…Um…It would sound pretty good, I guess…" Len stared at the florescent lights…

Luka, who was a few seats away listened intent ally, it was so obvious what Gakupo was trying to do. It was almost comical how oblivious Len was to his real motives…

"So what did you think when you first saw her?" Gakupo raised his eyebrow, Len was being tight lipped. "I'll tell you what I thought, if you tell me. Come on, between two dudes!" Gakupo laughed a little.

"Fine," Len sighed and sat next to the purple guy. "I thought she was cute, she's friendly too…" Len didn't want to continue.

Gakupo's mind was going a million miles a minute. "Yeah, I guess you could say those things…You could also say that she's nice, bubbly, exciting, spontaneous, crazy, beautiful and so on…"

Luka muttered "Either way she's gonna be the talk of the school…" as she walked up to Gakupo. "The bell rang, it's time to go to fourth period." She hit him with her book as he laughed at her comment while they walked out and into the hallway.

"Gakupo. You can't tell anyone what Len said." She made sure no one was around.

"Why? I thought I should tell Rin or Miku to freak them out…" he smiled at the thought of interrogating Kaito later; he would be far blunter with him than Len.

"Because!" she hit him with her book again "It would embarrass Len immensely. And Miku would act and feel awkward around him if she found out…"

"But why?" Gakupo didn't understand.

"Miku's not the type of girl to fall all over a guy if they called her cute…" Luka began to read her magazine again, as they walked.

"Are sure she is? I mean you just met her…Well if she is like that she's not normal." Gakupo shrugged. _WHACK!_ Gakupo rubbed the back of his head, "What was that for?"

Luka was fuming "Did it ever occur to you that I'm that way as well? Gawd, just because we don't go all 'gaga' over some boy _doesn't_ mean we aren't normal! We just have our heads screwed on straight!" Luka proudly stomped away from the stunned Gakupo. _'Stupid, stupid boys!'_ Luka shook her head…

* * *

Miku waited outside her classroom for Kaito like he asked. She saw him come out of his room "Sorry about that! My teacher kinda hung me up…" Miku smiled in understanding. "So shall we?"

"Yeah…" Miku nodded, the two began to walk to their next class; Music Ensemble.

As Miku and Kaito walked into their classroom, they were met with the sound of yelling and laughing of the students. Kaito smiled "This is a crazy class…we love it." He gave her a 'thumbs up' sign.

Miku walked over to the teacher's desk. "Well hello there!" a man around the age of 35 stood up and greeted her "I'm the assistant teacher, Mr. Zala. The head teacher Mr. Schismo is out today, so I'm subbing. Anyways- it's a pleasure to have you in this class Miku." He shook her hand "What instrument do you play?"

"The violin…" a hush swept around the room, Miku looked worried. "I-Is that a problem?"

"No! It most certainly isn't, we just haven't had a violinist in a while… Well we haven't had anyone playing an Orchestra instrument in a while." Mr. Zala frowned a little "What I'm saying is that we haven't thought about _your_ type of instrument, for a while now…" he looked out over the clump of students, who had begun to seat themselves. "DOES anyone know how to play a string-violin-orchestra instrument!" it was silent.

"W-What does it mean if there is no one else? Mr. Zala..."

"It means you'll have to switch instruments…I know that sounds stupid but, it's a rule we have to enforce it, we can't have a solo instrument." He looked around again "Is there no one?"

Miku was sad; she loved to play her instrument… the only other one she had ever learned was the piano but- she sucked. "O-Oh…" her face fell.

"I'll join her." Miku whirled around… "I'll do it..." Her jaw dropped.

"Thank you Kaito, what instrument will you be playing Violin, Cello or Viola?"

"I think Cello would suit me best." He smiled at Miku, making her heart beat a little faster than usual.

"Very good then, by next class would you two have your instruments ready." It was more of a statement than a question, but both nodded.

Miku began to look for a spot to sit when she found Kaito waving at her from the back of the room. She walked over to him quickly; she hated the awkward silence as people stared at her as she passed. Once Miku reached him he smiled.

"We have to look for the sheet music for our instruments; the storage is down the hallway." He looked at the teacher who gave them the 'go ahead'. Kaito gestured for Miku to follow him out the door.

As they walked down the hallway Kaito began talking about the different ways to get around the school, the secret janitor closets and other useful things anybody at the school would need to know… He stopped abruptly "Here we are this is the music closet." Kaito opened the large door and stepped aside so Miku could enter…

"Whoa! It's huuuuge!" Miku clapped her hands and ran inside… "You said this was a closet! This is a room!" she looked at the stacks of random 'stuff' piled everywhere.

Kaito chuckled at her childishness "The music we're looking for should be over here…" he gestured towards the two stacks of papers "One is 'Continued Story' by Hitomi, there's also 'Canatrella' and some others…" he began sifting through so Miku followed his lead…

-20 Minutes Later –

"I'm done!" Miku stood up and stretched happily, her sheet music in hand… "Kaito have you found your sheet music!" she looked over at him… there were papers everywhere and he had a frustrated look on his face…

"No I can't find them… sorry but could you help me?" he gave her a sheepish grin that made her smile…

"Nah, it's okay! You helped me find my classes!" she laughed and sat down and began to look for Kaito's music…

-20 Minutes Later-

Kaito gave a weary sigh as he stood up "Now were done… Well class is almost over now…" he gestured towards the clock with a frown on his face.

"Oh well… I wouldn't be able to learn anything since my violin isn't here…" Miku smiled and walked out and down the hallway.

"I-I guess you have a point…" Kaito thought a moment "…so Miku have you ever thought of trying a different instrument?" he looked at her earnestly.

She nodded "Yeah, I used to play piano and I'm trying to learn the guitar… but that's at the bottom of my to-do list right now!" she laughed, going to a new school, in a new state at a fancy school was enough for her at this point…

Kaito smiled and nodded "I can understand that…" they were getting closer to the Music Ensemble room; he turned to Miku as they neared it… "Y-You know if you can't find someone… I can teach you- how to play, the guitar that is." He averted his eyes to the wall behind Miku's head…

"Um sure…" Miku blushed and held her music sheets to her chest "T-That would be c-cool…" she smiled up at him "I think that learning guitar just moved up on my to-do list!" she laughed a little.

Kaito smiled "We can start lessons in a couple months… it would be to hectic till then… with the start of school you know." he flushed a little at Miku's radiant smile…

She nodded "Yeah…" and opened the door to the classroom hoping they hadn't been gone to long…

"So! They long lost orchestra students arrive!" the teacher laughed "You two can sit in the back in the normal desks while the rest of us practice." He gestured towards the back end of the room.

The rest of the class Kaito and Miku passed a blue notebook back and forth doodling in it… Miku usually drew herself with leeks and Kaito drew himself in mounds of ice-cream, they tried to stifle their laughter but it usually failed. Interrupting the class several times, with apologies afterwards.

The bell rang; Miku collected her things and stood up… "Kaito where's your locker?" she turned to her new friend.

"Oh it's down stairs. Where's yours?" he had stacked his books and began to walk out with Miku.

"Oh… mines upstairs." She was a little sad that she didn't have anyone to walk with…

"OH! But Miku mine is!" a cheery feminine voice said from behind her…

"M-Meiko!" Miku turned to see her waving at her "Hi, your locker's upstairs?" Miku smiled in relief.

"Yep sure is!" Meiko linked her arm with Miku's and began to drag her towards the stairs. Before Kaito was out of sight Miku looked back and gave him a little wave… which unbeknownst to her, Kaito flushed a little…

"So Miku how do you plan on getting home?" they were walking down the upstairs hallway.

"Well I planned on taking the subway… my brother's working so he can't come pick me up…" Miku shrugged "How do you get home?"

"I usually have a driver waiting for me…" she shrugged "Most people at this school don't have drivers, they take Taxi's." Meiko went up to her locker.

"Hmmm… Well thanks for walking with me Meiko!" Miku waved goodbye and ran farther down the hallway to her own locker, where she packed her back pack. Then she ran out of the school, skipping two steps as she went down the stairs.

She stopped at the office to say good bye to the secretary.

* * *

Miku then made her way down to the subway and back to her and her brother Mikuo's little house.

"Mikuo! Are you home yet?" Miku shouted into the house as she opened the door. No answer. _'Well I guess your still at work then…'_ Miku shrugged off her backpack onto the ground and fished out her binder and began to organize it…

A few hours later, Miku was done with all her preparations for the coming days. She walked into her room and was finding her shoes and stockings for the next school day when her phone rang… _"I MET A GIRL NAMED TERRA; SHE LIVED IN THE HEART OF AMERICA! SHE LIKE BLACK CADDIES AND WAS INTO PUF-"_

"Hello?" Miku's ringtone was cut off as she picked it up.

"Hi! Is this Miku?" a familiar voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is her… May I ask whose calling? I don't recognize the number…"

"OH! How rude of me! It's Rin!" the girl giggled happily on the other end.

"Hehe! Hi Rin! It's nice to hear from you… but how did you find my number?"

"When you were singing karaoke I had Len send a text message to my phone from yours!" Rin laughed evilly "Len didn't want to do it, but I made him!" Miku laughed a little "Anyways down to why I was calling you… would you want to hang out with the Vocaloids tomorrow after school?" It sounded like Rin was bouncing up and down.

"Sure! That sounds fun!" Miku giggled "What will we be doing!" she brought out a piece of paper so she could tell her brother later, she could never really remember details.

"Were gonna go to the arcade, it called SHIZAM…" it sounded like someone was yelling in the background on Rin's side. "SHUT UP LEN! Hehe sorry about that Len was whining about how I told you about him getting into your phone..."

"O-Oh… well where is the Shizam Arcade? My big brother will want to know…" Miku felt like a goody-two-shoes by reporting where she was going, back to her brother… _'But hey-' _she thought_ '-better safe than sorry, right?'_

Rin nodded "Of course, it's down by time square… on Quincy Street."

Miku scribbled down the street and laughed _'It reminds me of a street in Seattle!'_ she smiled "Thank you Rin! I'll definitely be there!"

"Oh Len and I will pick you up, so you don't have to find the place!" there was another yell in the background "Hey Miku, I have to go 'kay! I'll talk to you tomorrow at school!"

"Okay see you then Rin, and thanks again." Miku took the phone from her ear and pressed end… Maybe going to a ritzy high-end high school wouldn't be too bad after all… maybe.

**

* * *

**

**After Note: **Well then… if you're wondering what song Miku's ringtone is Definitely Maybe by FM Static. It's a really good song! Oh and the joke about Quincy Street was originally from an anime called Bleach, a character is a Quincy…Can you tell Miku's a slight Otaku? But I heard once there was a street in Seattle Washington called Quincy Street so… it seemed more logical since that's where Miku used to live. Also Mr. Zala is named after Athrun Zala from Gundam Seed… Lol… XD

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAP! I HAVE BEEN OVERWHELMED… O-o

If this chapter is confusing I'm sorry, I am NOT running on all cylinders! Anyways comments, reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome!


	5. Second Day

**A Vocal HighSchool!**

**A Note from the Author: **Wow I just now looked back at all the other chapters and realized how SUCKISHLY I wrote… *cries* not to mention every Chapter format was a little outta whack… grrr…. And things got a little choppy since normally I write this thing at like 1:30 AM … tsch… read ON MINIONS!

**Miku's FULL schedule! **

**A-Day:**

1st: Creative Song Writing –Mr. Booran

2nd: Music History Class –Mr. CrossStich

3rd: Music Theory -Mrs. Lawerence

4th: Music Ensemble –Mr. Zala

**B-Day:**

1st: Math –Ms. Roxferd

2nd Honors English –Mr. Colish

3rd History –Mrs. Lawerence

4th Music Mixing –Mr. Zala

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids or any other anime reference I might make later on… :O

* * *

**Chapter 5 Second Day**

Miku scrambled down the school stairs to get to her Math class, she had gotten up late that morning because the noise her alarm had made became a part of her dream about Leeks ruling the world…

As Miku rounded one of the corners she spotted Rin and some students she didn't know, a few yards down the hall-way.

"Hey! Miku! What class are you going to!" Rin yelled as she waved.

Miku skidded to a stop in front of Rin and the other students "Oh! I have Math next with…" she looked at her schedule paper "Ms. Roxferd!" she looked up at Rin.

"Oh cool! That means you'll have that with me! Let's go to class then!" Rin snagged Miku's arm and began dragging her to the math room, but Rin turned and gave a half-hearted wave to the friends she left behind…

One of the friends was a girl with long brown hair and the other was a boy with short cropped black hair… "Why does the new-girl get special treatment?"

The boy narrowed his eyes at the retreating figures "Good question… she seems nice to everyone… but newcomers or Freshmen…"

"…have to get a place in line." The girl looked back at her friend "Unless…"

He gasped "Oh my gawd! Do you think? NO! They wouldn't invite her so suddenly! Would they?"

The girl shrugged "Text Rue and find out."

And like fire; the rumors that Miku had been accepted into the Vocaloid club, spread across the school, within minutes- practically.

* * *

Miku sat bored in her class, spacing off most of the time… She had been in Honors Algebra 1 the year before so most of this was basic review… _'Hmm I wonder what the teacher would do if someone spilt water or soda ALL over the math books? Hehe… maybe we wouldn't get any homework if that happened…' _As if on cue the teacher laid a worksheet on her desk, as she did with the rest of the students in the class…

Miku let out a heavy sigh… _'Great home-work on the second day of school… beautiful.' _She glanced at the problems… _'Easy as pie though…'_ she smiled and began to furiously write in the answers, until she was interrupted by the teachers voice…

"Now I know this may be a little new for some of you-" Miku rolled her eyes "-so I guess you can work with partners…" This led to a happy cheer from most of the students.

"MIKU!" Rin bobbed up to her friend. "Do you wanna work with me?" she shoved the person in the seat in front of Miku away so she could sit there and turned around to talk to Miku.

"O-Oh! Of course Rin! But I already did half of it!" she laughed and showed Rin her own work…

"WHAT!" Rin snatched the paper and looked at it with an open mouth. "No way! How did you do these?" she started flailing her arms while Miku giggled.

"So… Rin…" One of their fellow classmates walked up "Is it true that Miku is a Vocaloid?"

Miku could have sworn she saw the blood drain from Rin's face…

The golden haired girl looked stunned… she glanced at Miku then back at her classmate. By this time practically the whole class had gone silent, the rumors were everywhere.

Rin cleared her throat "W-Well, I don't think I'm the one to ask… especially since Meiko is the one in charge." Rin bobbed her head up and down as if that was reinforcing the statement.

The class seamed to relax a little, Rin had made it sound like she didn't know if Miku was even liked by the rest of the Vocaloids… she leaned over and whispered something into Miku's ear as the class returned to it's normal buzz. "That will keep them off your case for a few days!" Rin giggled as Miku nodded in silence. "NOW LET'S GET TO WORK ON THIS CURSED THING WE CALL MATH!" she pumped her fist into the air.

Miku giggled and began to teach Rin how to do the math home work. Though the entire time Miku wondered why it was such a big deal if she was a part of the club or not.

20 minutes later the bell rang and the two friends began to collect their things.

"Hey Rin what class do you have next?" Miku re-checked her schedule "I have Honors English with Mr. Colish."

"I don't have that, actually I have History…" She mumbled as they walked out of the room.

"O-Oh…" Miku frowned _'H-Hopefully one of the other Vocaloids will be in it…' _

The two stood there awkwardly for a moment, but Rin spoke -breaking the silence.

"Wait… your in Honors right?" she brightened a little.

"Yeah… why?" Miku's eyes widened, just then passing them was the blue-haired Vocaloid -Kaito.

For some reason Miku's breathe caught in her throat.

"KAITO!" Rin jumped up in front of him.

"Haha, hello Rin. Did you need something?" He asked in his normal friendly, generous behavior.

She laughed happily, but it was slightly laced with evil "Well... you have Honors English second period right?" she glanced at Miku.

"Uh? Yeah with Mr. Colish… why?" he looked between Miku and Rin.

"Well then you can take Miku!" Rin grabbed Miku's arm and slightly thrust her at Kaito, causing Miku to stumble into him.

She ran into him with enough force to knock them both down, but when Miku fell against his chest he didn't fall or stumble. He somehow caught her, even with his binder in hand.

Miku flushed when she felt his hands on her arms and how he was holding her up.

"Oh my gosh!" Miku whispered as she regained her footing, but Kaito still didn't let go. "Sorry!" Miku felt like she was going to die… _'Oh my gawd! He probably thinks I'm like some weird klutz! His hands… their still holding onto me…'_ she glanced up at Kaito's face, since they were so close it seemed rude to not look at him, but he was looking at Rin…

"Geez… she didn't half to be so rough…" he mumbled while pouting a little, then he looked back at Miku "Are you okay?"

Miku became mesmerized by his deep ocean-like eyes, and his hands placed on her arms. She felt as if time slowed down around them…

Then the warning bell rang.

"See you guys later!" And with that Rin sped off down the other hallway. Miku and Kaito stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"I think Rin has the right idea!" Kaito laughed as he said this and grabbed Miku's hand, "Come on! We don't want a tardy detention!"

Miku who was still flushed gave a little giggle and held tightly onto Kaito's hand as they ran the rest of the way down the hall to their class. They rounded around a few corners and made it inside Mr. Colish's classroom just before the bell rang. They both doubled over, breathing hard.

"So nice of you two to join us at the last minute." The man who smirked at the front of the room was obviously Mr. Colish.

Miku collected herself quickly "I'm sorry for our late arrival! He had to help me get here!" She gave Kaito a small smile, whose eyes were wide as Miku had taken full responsibility for there practically tardiness.

"Oh yes, you are the new student. I guess I can let you both slide…" he gave a withered smile. "Please take a seat." He gestured towards two open seats, both in the vertical row that was closest to the wall on the left side.

Kaito nodded and led Miku over; he sat in the first seat, so she sat in the seat behind him. Miku lightly placed her binder and notebooks on the desk, taking out a pen to take notes. And with that Mr. Colish began the lesson.

"Now class we are starting a new section… luckily for you Ms. Hatsune. Normally we continue with the section that we ended with the year before. Now that we have a new one… does anyone have an idea what type of genre we will be studying?" the class was silent "Just some guess's, hopes- anything?" A few hands entered the air, one of them being Kaito's.

"Alright, let's start with Kyx."

"R-Romance…" on top of stuttering she was soft.

"Hmmm sort of, how about you Eli?" Mr. Colish had pointed to a large boy.

"Action!" he was tipping back in his chair.

"Hmm a little, okay so far you guys have hit around the bush. Go ahead Kaito."

"Thank you… I'd say tragedy." The class fell silent at the seriousness of his tone.

Mr. Colish smiled "That is right." The class started to whisper about which book they would read. "Now, I see that you're so excited so I'm going to let you talk about what your definition of tragedy is for about fifteen minutes and I expect that you and your neighbors can present your ideas at the end of the time allotted."

Miku was writing the word tragedy down on a notebook when an elbow was placed on her desk. She looked up to find Kaito smiling…

"Hey neighbor, wanna be my partner?" he wiggled his eyebrows which made Miku laugh softly.

"Sure!" She gave him a smile "So, what is your definition of tragedy?"

Kaito thought a moment, looking deeply into Miku's eyes "I'd have to say 'an event in ones life that causes great torment, heartbreak or sadness' but those are all kind of alike… but you get the idea." He nodded comically.

Miku stared at him; his definition was very good… "That was a good way to describe it…" she scribbled it down, then put the pen tip in her mouth and stared at the paper quizzically- wondering on how to elaborate on what he had said.

Kaito sat with his head in his hand, staring at Miku's expressions as she thought. _'First there's puzzled, second frustrated, third hopeful, fourth jubilant, fifth happy and sixth __**sparkling**__._' He smiled as he saw her eyes light up.

"Kaito, I know how we can elaborate!" she wiggled the pen back and forth between the two of them.

"Do tell." He smirked a little.

Miku felt like flushing _'Save it for later Miku!'_ she slightly shook her head "So tragedy doesn't always have to be one big event it can be a whole series of events leading up to one climactic one!"

He nodded "That is true, but it can also have on big climactic event, followed by smaller events." He glanced down at the paper Miku was writing on… "Wow you got all of that?"

She looked up "Yep! What you said made sense as well!" she looked at the clock, "We have five minutes still left…" the two were silent for a moment, "…Kaito, how come Rin didn't want anyone to know I was a –_Vocaloid_?" the last word was whispered, so that none of there classmates would hear.

Kaito's eyes widened "Did some classmates ask?" Miku nodded "Hmmm, well you see normally you have to wait at least a half a year to even be considered in joining the group." He leaned in closer to Miku so the others couldn't hear. "Not only did you make it in on your first day, but the fact you're here on a scholarship is another point…" he smiled at Miku's scared expression "Don't worry we won't announce anything for a while… but I'm sure some of the gossipers will catch on when they see you eating with us…" he was silent for a few moments.

"Umm Kaito? I still don't get what would happen if they all found out… the students I mean." She chewed on her lip nervously.

"Oh! Haha well I'm sure there would be some sort of protest or they might pick on you… most of them have been trying to get into the club since they have attended this school." He gestured towards some seniors-why they had to repeat Sophomore Honor's English, he would never know…

"O-Oh… I see. I'll try and keep a low profile when going to and fro the club room…" she looked down at the paper and began to chew harder on the bottom lip "Maybe I shouldn't be talking to you in class then…"

Kaito was taken aback "O-Oh no Miku! It's completely fine! T-That wasn't what I was trying to say…"

"Okay class time to present your findings!" Mr. Colish yelled just as the fifteen minutes were up. Kaito closed his mouth and looked worriedly towards Miku-who was sitting far back in her seat and not looking at him…

_'Did I really offend her?' _But before Kaito knew it, it was their turn to talk in front of the class. But Miku snatched the paper and stood up abruptly and read off what the two had conjured on the word 'tragedy'. And with that she abruptly sat down and did not look at Kaito…

"All of you did very well. Now all of you get back to your desks, so we can discuss the next topic." Kaito gave Miku one last fleeting glance before he turned back around.

"The book we will be reading in Romeo & Juliet." The class either groaned collectively or let out sighs of anticipation. And with that the rest of the class time was spent on discussing projects and assignments…

Miku sat staring at the back of Kaito's head… _'Why was I so rude? Darn it… Why Miku? You find a boy that's nice and you're a total jerk' Wait… did I just call Kaito nice?'_ Miku frowned as the bell rang; she stood as most of the other students were out the door already.

She caught Kaito's arm as he was walking by her desk "I-I umm need to talk to … you." She flushed and didn't look up to see Kaito's once hurt expression turn into a smile.

"O-Okay…" he waited for everyone to leave; Mr. Colish was in his side office preparing for the next class. The two stood there in awkward silence for a few moments…

Miku lifted her head and made eye contact with Kaito…

"I need to apologize!" Miku spurted

"I want to say I'm sorry!" spurted Kaito.

They looked at each other; both had said practically the same thing at the same time. This caused both to laugh a little, before becoming serious again.

Miku's grip on Kaito's arm slightly tightened "I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my rude behavior. I had no right to be so curt and rude!" she looked at him with slightly wet eyes "C-Could you forgive me?" she whispered. Kaito was her upper-classman, nonetheless a nice guy…

Kaito felt his heart thump a little "O-Of course Miku…" he angled his body more towards her, "And I wanted to say I'm sorry if what I said made it sound like I didn't want to be seen with you…" Miku's mouth opened to protest but he cut her off by leaning towards her and whispering a little "…I was just concerned that they might actually hurt you, I would never want to see you in any kind of pain." He leaned back and began to walk away.

Miku's heart was thumping wildly, as her face was beginning to flush. Though she new Kaito wasn't a Casanova, so he wasn't doing it just to see her blush…

"Lets go get some food!" he waved for her to follow.

"Okay!" Miku shook her head _'Were just friends!'_ she smiled at the thought of having such nice friends.

* * *

Miku watched around the corner as Kaito walked into the Vocaloid club room… she wait for about half a minute, then with her lunch tray made a bolt for the club room door (which had been left propped open). Miku flew like a dart inside, and closed it behind her.

"That was awesome Miku!" Rin bobbed up next to her friend.

"Hehe I don't think anyone saw you!" Len gave her a goofy grin.

"And that's what we want people!" Meiko said yelling to no one in particular, making virtually everyone laugh.

Miku walked over to where she sat on the couch the day before and set her stuff down on the floor before seating herself and eating. She had PB&J, Pomegranate Juice and a Trix Yogurt. She began to un-wrap her sandwhich when she felt a weight beside her, Miku looked up.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?" Len asked with a bright smile.

Miku smiled "By all means!" she laughed "What do you have for lunch Len?"

He blushed a little at Miku's kindness "O-Oh… I have two Banana's, Banana pudding and for desert I have a chocolate covered Banana." He beamed as he showed her each one.

"W-Wow! You really do like Banana's uh?" she said in amazement. Len smiled and nodded before beginning to eat his lunch. So Miku did the same…

During this entire talk about Len's Banana's only one deviant, purple-haired boy was paying any attention to Kaito's actions. Which was _'First he got all worked up like he was gonna sit by her! Then he deflated when Len sat by her. Next he was sending death-glares! Now it looks like he's getting all worked up for a fight!'_ Gakupo mentally laughed as he later compared Kaito to a Puffer-Fish that was 'in-love'.

Miku finished her lunch within ten minutes of sitting down. Only to find that most of the others had as well, "Hey!" she called out "Anyone wanna come through their stuff away with me?" Miku looked at her trash.

"Oh, Miku." Meiko walked up to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. "We can't let you in or out until lunch ends!" she took Miku's things and placed them on one of the club's tables.

"Okay Meiko… But what will happen to the trash?" she asked the leader as she walked away.

"I'll get some one to throw it away when lunch ends." Then as she continued walking began muttering "Dang, we really need a trash-can in here." Miku stood there and nodded as Meiko walked away.

"Hey Miku!" Rin ran up to her, with Len following behind. The two had been bantering about Bananas. "So can you go to Shizam today after school?" her eyes seemed to sparkle

"Yeah, I think so." Miku held her hands together and shifted her weight back and forth on her legs. "Hey… umm Rin?"

"Uh?" Rin had drawn her attention away from her and Len's ongoing argument that was now about the difference between yellow and gold. "Yeah Miku?"

Miku flushed a little in her embarrassment "I don't know what I should wear. To Shizam I mean."

Rin smiled "OOOHHHH!" she giggled "Well, I'd say to wear something fashion-forward, a little futuristic but nothing that would be on fashion week cause- some of that stuff is crazy." Rin put her finger on her lips "So we'll pick you up around six and you should be home around nine."

Miku nodded "Thanks Rin…" and with that the two twins ran out of the room, to go to do 'who knows what'. She sat back down on the couch and watched Kaito's, Gakupo's and Meiko's antics. Which were quite hilarious especially when they started to pick on Kaito. Miku grinned at how one would hold him at bay with his own tie, while the other dangled Haagen Dazs ice-cream if front of him. Keeping it just out of reach.

The teal haired girl looked at the clock. "Hey umm… Meiko, Lunch is almost over…" Miku stood up from her spot on the couch.

The leader let go of her hold on Kaito's tie –allowing him to fall forward onto the ground with a thump. "Oh-uh… yeah. What class do you have next?" she walked towards Meiko dusting herself off.

"Umm… History with Mrs. Lawrence." She gathered her binder and books up.

"Oh really?" Meiko grabbed her own stuff "Cool, I guess we have the same class. Let's role, make sure you sprint though." She held the door open.

Miku was a little taken aback but dashed out the door and down the hall-way anyways. Meiko gave a little smile at the girl's un-needed stealthi-ness. The teal haired girl waited at the corner for Meiko to slowly make her way there. Meiko laughed "Let's go, new girl." And so she lead the way to the History room.

The girls made it there with three minutes to spare. They took their seats on the left hand side with the windows, near the middle. Once they sat down Meiko turned around to Miku (who had sat behind her) and began to talk to the girl.

"Mrs. Lawrence is pretty cool. She likes it when you participate in class, making her like you more in general –which is good." Meiko glanced at her "Do the work in class. And you shouldn't get have a lot of homework."

"Class has started!" the women that presumed to be Mrs. Lawrence yelled out over the class. "Now then… let's start with the …" and with that the boring class started, but the teacher was fun so it was alright. Miku sat and took notes –and anything else that is normally required in a History class. They were starting a new subject that had to do with the history of New York Times Square. Which seemed to be boring assignment to research.

And with that class was over and Miku was on to 'Music Mixing' with Mr. Zala, since she had already had his class the day before, Miku didn't need Meiko to guide her.

Miku shuffled into the room with two minutes to spare, looking around she spotted Gakupo and Kaito in the back right-hand side of the room. Gakupo spotted her at the door and waved her over "Oi! Miku, come sit by us!" he jutted his thumb at the desk beside him. It was in the back row, with Kaito in front of Gakupo making him diagonal from her desk.

"Haha thanks!" she bounced up to them and took her seat. "So how does this class work? I mean the summary for the class was kinda vague."

Gakupo grinned "I understand. Well the class is basically about mixing different sound tracks. You know the things they do for the movies and famous bands and singers."

Miku's mouth formed an 'o'. "So we'll be using computers and tech stuff then?"

Kaito nodded "Yep. It's pretty fun." He glanced at the teacher "We get to use all kinds of stuff,"

And Mr. Zala cut him off and started class. It began with a brief over-view of what they new project was.

"You are to team up in groups of three or more. You will record one person's voice or how many people in your group to record that you want. And you are to either write a song or use a singer's and reproduce it using different music-mixing techniques." The class began to bubble with excitement. "Now, now… quiet down. But first we will go over the various programs you can use, and then you can disperse into your groups and talk. Then for next class we'll discuss the rules and all that jazz. Okay?"

Mr. Zala began to explain to the class the different programs. There were roughly six different ones –not to mention he described in-detail how each one worked. The students grudgingly waited and listened until Mr. Zala was done. "Alright! Now that you have the general gist of the programs you can disperse into your groups!" and with that everyone began to pick their groups.

"So I say we all work together." Gakupo stated to Kaito and Miku. Who both laughed a little and nodded. "So…" he moved his desk, as did Miku and Kaito so they were all facing each other "…what shall we do for our project?"

Miku tapped her index finger against her chin "Well, we have to do a song. With some sort of techno feeling to it… So it can't be an exact classical re-make… Hmmmm…" she leaned back in her desk.

"That's true… we could do a remix of …." Kaito began to speak but drifted off as his mind ran blank.

"We could do a remix **oooffff**…." Even when Gakupo started to think he came blank as well. And then it was silent for about two minutes as they thought. Then Miku piped up.

"Well… we could always write our own…" she sighed and set her head on her binder.

"Miku! That's a wonderful idea!" Gakupo lept up form his desk "No one else would have the guts to make their own!" he sat back down and began to scribble notes on his paper.

Kaito raised an eyebrow at his friend's outburst –then turned back to Miku and smiled shyly "I think it's a great idea. It'll be hard but I think we can pull it off."

Miku flushed "T-Thanks!" her voice squeaked a little –and much to Miku's gratefulness Kaito pretended not to notice. It was silent; the only noise was Gakupo's incoherent muttering. "D-Do you really think so?" she whispered, fidgeting, slightly self-conscious.

Kaito blushed a little "Y-Yeah!" his voice was sort-of high "I-I mean… ehm… yeah, maybe if we learn how to use the technology, maybe we can start _making_ real music, _writing_ real music. As a group, as the Vocaloids." In his eyes shone with thoughts of a grand idea.

Miku's eye's widened; even though it was an artistic school- the students seemed a little bubble-brained. But it looked like Kaito an actual had a dream for the Vocaloids… "I think that would be really cool, if we did." She said in a soft voice, smiling a little.

"Y-You think so?" he leaned forward, and asked his question excitedly.

_'Just like a little kid.' _Miku smiled and nodded "..Mhm.."

With that Kaito's face lit up, bright with a smile. Just as he was about to say something Mr. Zala interrupted.

"Now, class. Hopefully you've come up with something. If not that's alright we'll work more on it the next time we meet." He glanced up at the clock while leaning onto his desk "The bell is going to ring in a minute or two- so make sure you keep up your ideas and thoughts flowing!" and then the bell rang.

Miku collected her things and waited for Gakupo and Kaito to assemble their possessions as well. "Ready?" she piped.

"Yup." Kaito said, and Gakupo replied with a nod. As they exited the room, all three of them noticed a few stares here and there. Of course the rumor that she had been invited was still fresh in the student body mind. But they paid to mind and kept walking, talking of their project. As soon as the three of them rounded the bottom-floor corridor that led to the lockers, Kaito stopped and motioned for Gakupo to proceed without him.

"So, Miku…" he leaned closer to her and spoke in a soft voice "… Your coming to the arcade later tonight right?"

Miku flushed "Shizam right?" her voice was equally soft. In response Kaito nodded. "Y-Yeah… Rin and Len are picking me up…" she tugged at the hem of her pleated skirt.

Kaito's eyebrow's scrunched _'Rin and __**L-Len**__!'_ he shook that train of thought from his head. He leaned back and smiled "Cool! See you then!" he waved goodbye as he rounded the corner, leaving Miku standing by the stairs, very flustered and embarrassed.

Miku slammed her locker shut and hauled her back-pack out. It was a camouflage messenger bag, and it was covered in her various key-chain charms. (Which clanked loudly as she walked down the hallway.)

Miku walked quickly down the stairs from her locker, and out and down the school steps. She made her way to the curb, thinking absentmindedly about where her sub-way card was.

"Yo! Miku!" a familiar voice rang form somewhere near by. Her head snapped up and found her teal-haired brother waving from his car. "Come on!" he kept waving.

Miku grinned happily and ran over to Mikuo and his car, and hopped inside. "Hi Mikuo! Thanks for the lift!" she bubbled as she fastened her seat-belt.

He smiled and shifted the car into drive. "No problem. I figured it was the least I could do, especially since I haven't been home all that much…" his voice fell from his feeling of guilt for leaving his sister alone too much.

"O-Oh no! It's fine, really!" she waved her hands "Besides, you work and attend a high-class college." She pumped her fist into the air "You're like a super-brother! You do homework! You work enough to pay for us to eat and live nicely! AND you take care of me!" she pouted a little "How could I complain!"

Mikuo glanced at her and the two began laughing. Her face was comical, and both of them knew it. After their spiel of laughter Miku began to talk "Mikuo, later tonight my friends invited me to go to an arcade called Shizam. Their going to pick me up and take me back home…"

He looked at her "Yeah, sure. But no drinking, no staying out till eleven (its a school night) and I want to know how many people are going, who they are and a few of their numbers." He gave her an apologetic look, as he parked in the driveway. "I know I'm overbearing… but I worry."

She gave him a kind-hearted smile "It's perfectly fine. I think it's nice for a big brother to be concerned." She laughed as they exited the car and entered the house. "So what do you want to eat?"

Mikuo replied as he sat on the couch to begin his homework "Pizza's good. I want to give you enough time to get ready." He grinned "It is my sisters first _real_ date-night with friends in New York City!"

She pouted "Shut-Up." With that she preheated the oven and ran upstairs to get her out-fit ready. It was 4 o'clock and Rin and Len were arriving early at 6:30 to help her pick out some clothes. Just enough time to do her hair, clean-up, make dinner and eat dinner. She yelled down the stairs "YO! Mikuo! You want some of my friends' parent's numbers?"

He yelled back "YEAH!" she sighed…

And with that Miku contacted Rin, Meiko and Luka and got their parents' numbers, muttering apologies the entire time. Afterwards the two siblings ate the pizza and joked about random things. Thereafter she began to set out a different assortment of clothes.

* * *

**After Note:** Wow. I'm so in trouble for not updating sooner. Lol. Okay well I've been UBER-busy, plus I thought it would be a nice treat in having an exceptionally long chapter to say sorry! I think I have the gist of the story down… haha If anyone wants to give an idea about what should happen at the arcade fill free to do so! Thanks to all of my readers/reviewers! You guys make it so I have motivation to update!

As always, **read, review, comment** and/or **flame!** All is appreciated to the utmost!

-Ke-Chan

_**P.S. **in case you haven't noticed these chapter are just edited ones. Not new updates- sorry. Chapter 6 should be done today or tommorw._


	6. Arcade

A Vocal High School!

**A Note From the Author:** It has be a very long time since I've updated. To long… & I'm sorry. I've had a lot of crap going on in my personal life... only if you guys knew you'd be okay with me not updating.

So… to all my watchers REVIEW not just watch & read REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 6- Arcade**

Miku looked at her three choices of clothing and sighed. She had practically ripped apart her entire bedroom looking for something to wear. Leaning against the wall opposite her bed, Miku let out a frustrated sigh.

'_Why is it my luck that I suddenly have absolutely NO creativity or inspiration with my wardrobe when I'm supposed to go out and have fun with my friends?'_

As Miku let her feet slip out from under her she slid down the wall. With her eyes clenched she continued to mentally sort through all the other possible outfits that she could wear. The loud ding of the door bell snapped Miku from her thoughts quickly.

"Coming!" Miku yelled as she unsteadily stood up from her sitting position and headed out of her bedroom and scrambled down the hallway and made it to the front door.

Flinging the door open Miku was greeted with the happy faces of the Kagamine twins.

"Hi you guys!" Miku opened the door wider for the two to enter her home. "Come on in!"

Rin was the first to enter the house, "Man – it sure took you a while to answer!"

Len followed after his sister "It wasn't that long." He directed his statement towards Miku.

"Well –ah, I was sitting in my room so-" while attempting to apologize Rin cut her off.

"Stop! I didn't come here to hear you apologize! I came here to pick you up and help with your clothing choice!" she paused "Now show us to your room."

Miku gestured for them to follow her up the stairs, as they made their way up the stairs she yelled out to her brother "Mikuo! My friends are here!" As the group mad it to the top of the stairs Mikuo exited his room to meet them in the hallway.

"Hey- you two must the Kagamine twins." He smiled a little, "Len and Rin, correct?" the two nodded and introduced themselves. "Cool, well I'm going to go back and finish my homework."

"Mmkay…" Miku walked passed him and into her own room, her friends following. She left the door open but her brother's clicked shut.

Rin grabbed Miku's shoulders "You never told me your brother was hot!" she began to shake her.

"Well… I guess he is good looking, but I never really thought about it…" she shrugged, "… this is what I have picked out so far."

Len rolled his eyes at his sister's day dreaming, he decided to help Miku out while Rin had her head in the clouds. His eyes scanned the clothing lying on her bead "Miku, I like the jeans with overall straps*."

Miku glanced over, "They are pretty cool aren't they?" Len nodded. "Okay! Now I can work around this!" She flew through the piles of clothes and pulled out a pink t-shirt. "I'll be right back."

A minute later Miku came back into the room wearing her light blue jean overalls (the straps at her side), a pink short sleeve shirt and black converse. "I'm ready!" she laughed, punching Rin in the arm, "Let's go!"

"Oh- wow your ready!" Rin smiled. "To the car!"

Miku snagged her purse and money and with that the trio headed out to the arcade.

* * *

Miku smiled as they entered the arcade. It was huge! The amount of videogames was drool worthy and she began to bounce. "Do you guys come here all the time?"

She noticed Rin was already gone and Len was the only one at her side.

He smiled at her "We usually only come here when its cold out and there's nothing else to do… or when we have group coupons." He shrugged, making Miku laugh.

The two decided to make their way to the front desk to find the other Vocaloids. Miku questioned Len about the different array of games Shizam had.

"Well there are a lot of dance machines! There's DDR* and ParaPara Revolution* too… Lots of first person shooter… You know- just the average video-game arcade but ten times bigger." He shrugged and smiled.

"Woo! This place gets better and better! I can't do the Hunting Rifle* games… I like the spy ones- you know where you gotta shoot so you can save the world?"

Len replied with a bewildered stare. She wondered if it was strange, "…Wait, is it that strange?"

The blondie shook his head and smiled, "Nothing like that, I think they're fun. Rin and Meiko do as well."

"Phew! I was afraid I was a freak or something!" Miku comically placed a hand over her heart.

Len made a funny face and coughed into his hand, a mischievous grin on his face. "Whatever you say Miku…" it was completely animated.

"Hey!" Miku puffed out her cheeks and hit Len in the arm "That's not funny!" She completely contradicted herself by laughing afterwards, Len joined in as well.

They had somewhat calmed down by the time the reached the front desk. Miku saw that everyone was there. "Hi guys!" Waving as she and Len walked up.

"Hi Miku." Said Meiko and Luka smiled and gave a small wave of her own.

"Len." As typical boys Gakupo, Len and Kaito all nodded at a each other in recognition.

"Guys." Len punched Gakupo in the shoulder.

"Now that everyone is accounted for…" Meiko was interrupted by Rin snickering which caused Len to blush. "…we can buy our stuff! Now we all get a game of Lazer Tag*, and fifty tokens*! All this is yours for the low price of six dollars!"

"Wow… this is the best group rate we've gotten!" Rin said happily while she and the others fished out six dollars.

Meiko smiled wavy her money "It's because we have another member!"

Rin smiled, "Yeah! Now we get even more discounts- and one more friend!" It was if this idea just dawned on her.

Everyone laughed, "Okay…" Meiko began "…everyone have six dollars?" one collective nod gave her, her answer. "Now give it to me so I can go get our stuff!"

It took about ten minutes for Meiko to purchase and distribute everything between the group. It was quite hectic.

Once everything was distributed, they flew into the arcade to play games and get tickets for their winnings. Miku headed straight to the 'Whack-A-Mole'* game. She avidly hit the Mole's that popped their heads up. At the end of the round of the game she got ten tickets, Rin clapped.

Miku sighed "I'm going have to play bigger games if I want more tickets…" Rin patted her friend on her back.

"I think I know what game we could play." Rin tugged on Miku's arm… they walked down a few isles and cam upon what looked like a wheel of fortune. "This is basically, you put your tokens in and the wheel will start spinning and you have to hit the button to have it stop on the number of tickets you want."

Miku nodded, "Yeah I've played this before. But they're totally rigged…" She eyed the machine suspiciously. "But… I will defeat you once and for all! You WHEEL OF FORTUNE!*"

Kaito raised his eyebrow as he and Gakupo walked up to find Miku screaming defeat at a machine and Rin laughing hysterically.

"It's seems we've walked into an old war." Gakupo joked.

Miku wiped around "You bet it's old! And you bet it's a war!"

This made Kaito smile and laugh, as Miku gave the game her tokens.

And so without a doubt the game was on… mainly between Miku and her arch nemesis- the Wheel of Fortune. Everyone left her be and played their respective favorites.

She soon ran out tokens and was left with two. Eyeing what tickets she had won- she was sad to say she had a measly fifty while the others had around two hundred and had most of their tokens left.

"Alright. It's just you guys left." Whispering to her tokens in her hand Miku pleaded with them. "Give me a jackpot*… just one jackpot is ten thousand tickets… come on- GIMME A JACK POT!"

As she yelled and rolled the tokens in, Kaito walked up with an arm full of tickets and smiled a little at her antics.

The game started and Miku's hand hovered over the 'stop' button. She slammed her fist down, and the wheel slowed. Kaito walked up beside Miku- they were both transfixed as the wheel got slower- and slower.

His jaw dropped.

She grinned in triumph.

Miku won the Jackpot.

Leaping into the air Miku jumped in the air and hugged Kaito, who returned the gesture. A little bit more awkwardly than his female friend.

"I did it! I won the Jackpot! I knew I could defeat the Wheel!" the teal haired girl laughed into Kaito's chest.

"That was very amazing indeed." A gentle smile formed across his face as he let go of Miku to collect her ten thousand tickets. Plus the machine was lighting up and making a loud noise, he couldn't pass up the fun of it all.

It was sure to be a great night…

**

* * *

**

**After Note:** Well next Chapter will be titled 'Lazer Tag'. It's going to be too epic to be crammed into this chapter. And i didn't want you guys to think i gave up.

***Definitions:** Incase you don't know what they are… us weird Western Americans.

**Over-All's*** basically they are suspendors, or straps of fabric that help pull up pants. Usually what Farmer's use.

**Lazer Tag*** is a game where you suit up and are armed with a Lazer gun. You then play in an arena where there are 2 teams and you shoot each others' armor to score points.

**Tokens*** arcade money

**Whack-A-Mole*** you use a mallet or a hammer to hit a rodent that pops up from holes- on the head

**Wheel of Fortune*** a game with different set amount arranged like pie on a pin wheel board, with various points & amounts of tickets. Often times people call them rigged.

**Jackpot*** when you win the biggest amount possible. Always against the odds of wining.

**How things work in Arcades:**

Get Tokens (which are arcade money)

Use Tokens to play Arcade Games

Receive tickets for how many points you win.

Use tickets to collect prizes.


	7. Laser Tag

**A Vocal High School!**

.

.

**Authors Note**: Hello~ my lovlies! :D Well I was dumb enough to start another story while still making this one :D In case you didn't know I have _'Vocal High School', 'A Fight for Two Worlds'_ and I just started _'Blossoms of Love'_.

I'm thinking of writing down all the songs I listened to while writing this chapter… hmm?

Well there was I think maybe three people who have reviewed my last chapter, and I've kinda lost my steam for this story… I won't drop it but I might put it on Hiatus. :/

Well that's enough from me! Enjoy~

.

.

.

**Chapter 7: Laser Tag**

.

.

.

Miku lounged against the bar, in line for the Laser Tag. She smiled and patted the bundle of tickets in her purse.

"Miku!" Rin wiggled her way through her other friends to get to the girl, "Hey, we should be on the same team!"

Said girl just laughed, "Yeah, sounds good!"

.

The gate opened and the group was let into the game prepping room. Miku went for the green side, Rin following behind her.

The referee (employee rather) began to speak with a board look on his face, "Look, you guys know the drill… pick your teams. Then I'll go through the rules." A chorus of groans and exasperated sighs were heard at the mention of the rules.

Miku looked out to the other Vocaloids, seeing who would want to be with her and Rin. All of a sudden she felt an arm sling around her shoulders; Miku looked up to Gakupo leaning on her.

"Well, I'm gonna be on the newbie's team." He smirked a little.

That left Len, Meiko, Luka and Kaito on the other side.

Gakupo looked over the others on the opposite side, "We need one more player for this to be fair…" His eyes settled on Luka. "Would you care to join us _Luka_?" Gakupo said her name in a much huskier voice (to the comic relief of Miku and Rin).

She rolled her eyes, "Sure Gakupo. I'd just _love _to be on your team." Luka's voice was monotone, except she put extreme sarcasm on the word 'love', just to mock him.

She walked across the room when the referee began his speech on game conduct, and consequences of bad behavior.

With great relief Miku and the others put on the vest's and held their guns at the ready. As they headed into the arena (it wasn't that big but it was just fun to call it that), Miku laughed in excitement, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Gakupo nodded as the reached their respective side, "It will. We're going to cream them!" He gave his team a thumbs up.

Luka smirked "Only if we strategize! Miku, you take the top level, and hit their base. Rin, you two take the first level and swarm around the base. Make them think you two are the ones hitting the base and not Miku." They nodded, "Gakupo, you and I will stay and protect the base, got it?"

He smirked, "You just can't get enough of me can you?

Luka shook her head, "Ready team?" She received nods and smiles in agreement.

.

Then over the automated loud speaker rang over their heads, **"Teams Ready… Begin!"**

.

"GO!" Luka yelled and thrust her hand forward.

.

Miku and the blonde ran like lightening through their colored part of the arena, she gave her a quick nod as she went for the ramp to the second level.

"Good luck!" Rin yelled as they split paths, Miku barely acknowledged her words of encouragement as she ran.

Once on the second level Miku dove behind the first pillar she could find. Thank fully it was a green colored pillar like her vest, allowing her to blend in easier. Taking a deep breathe Miku looked around the corner; laser gun in hand… there was no one else up here with her. Being as quiet as possible she ran into the Red Team's section of the second level… making her way to where she could see the base below her.

Miku dived behind the nearest red pillar, she checked to make sure there was no way a person from the red teams ground level could get to her. The teal haired girl paused to listen, mainly to hear if anyone was coming up the ramp, but there was no noise to indicate so. All she could hear was the racket down below, mainly shouts and laughter as the two teams shot at each other…

Taking a deep breathe Miku readied her gun and leaned around the pillar and began to shoot at the Red base. It began flashing, indicating she was hitting her target. She smiled a bit in spite of herself. Then an automated voice was heard over the speaker, **"Red Team, defend your base! Defend your base!"**

Then her vest made an empty swooshing noise- indicating she was out of bullets, "Damn." Miku withdrew and began running back to her side of the arena, slightly surprised at her own cursing.

As she was running down the ramp she felt her vest vibrating and make the simultaneously being shot at. "Gah!" Miku looked over her shoulder to see Kaito with a smirk on his face. Then she took a quick right behind a green pillar and kept running until she saw her base.

.

"Cover me!" She yelled at a shooting Gakupo as she stopped behind a charge station. A few seconds past and her vest vibrated and made a sucking noise, letting her know she was full of laser bullets. Miku looked towards Gakupo who nodded, and then she took off back towards her position on the second level.

This time she was on the look out for Kaito, or any of the other red team players that might know she was on the second level. Miku crept quietly once she saw that no on was around her she began running in a crouched position on the second floor, then she heard a familiar voice… an automated voice, **"Green Team defend your base. Defend your base!"** gasping she walked quietly to the green side of the second level.

She readied her gun as she heard another's gun being fired. Slowly creeping along a row of pillars and spying between the holes in the walls Miku spotted a red glowing vest… it was Kaito!

Miku felt a smirk cross her face as she crouched on the ground. Propping her gun up, in the lower hole in the wall and taking careful aim.

"Gotcha." And with that she let loose a round of bullets. Kaito's vest began to light up, telling Miku she was hitting her mark, she also reveled in the fact that he began to look around to see who was hitting him. _'Payback!'_

Then Kaito took off in the direction of the ramp, Miku laughed as he ran as fast as he could. That's when he took notice of her as he ran; Kaito eyed her but didn't stop running.

Miku smirked and ran over to the Red Team's side and began to shoot their base again, the automated voice barked over the loud speaker **"Red Team, defend your base! Defend your base!"**

.

Miku laughed as she ran out of bullets sooner than expected, she had done a number on Kaito after all. Taking off out of the Red Team territory and down the ramp, Miku was flying down the slope, she wasn't supposed to run but her legs sort of got away from her and she was out of control.

Then around the corner came Kaito with his gun at the ready, "Move!" she yelled. And much to her amusement Kaito's face was overcome with sheer terror that she might plow him over.

Kaito leapt out of the way as Miku ran down the rest of the slope, slowly coming to a stop on the green side of the arena. She pushed her self to get to the re-charging station, once there she hid behind it and collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily from her unexpected run.

Rin ran by and raised an eyebrow but Miku just waved her hand. So the blonde just shrugged and kept running.

A loud voice signaled the end of the game, **"Game Over. Green Team wins." **Miku smiled and stood up with some struggle and began to make her way towards the exit door.

"Miku!" Rin bobbed up to her, "That was so much fun! And you totally got their base!"

Said girl just nodded, "But it was thanks to you and Len that I was able to pull it off!"

Rin laughed as the two walked back into the prepping room. The girls walked back to the green side and placed their vests on the rack, waiting for the others to come in.

Gakupo walked in looking smug, "Way to go Green Team! We kicked major Red Team ass!"

Luka was right behind him and proceeded to pinch his ear, "Language. And besides we were lucky our strategy worked…" Sighing, the pink haired girl took off her own vest and placed it on the rack next to her teammates'.

Gakupo rolled his eyes, and whispered to the two other girls. "It's her way of telling me she likes me." He smirked as he saw Luka's temple rise.

"Why you-!" But Luka was cut off from ever creating a comeback when they heard a chorus of bickering voices…

.

"This is your entire fault Kaito!" A high female voice laughed and yelled at the same time.

"I told you! She's a lot tougher opponent that she seems! Her hair blends in!" that was Kaito's voice.

Then the laughter of another boy came through, "Sure… Kaito whatever you say!"

.

Miku blushed a little and Gakupo laughed himself. The voices were clearer now.

.

"Guys, if you had to go against her we'd be in the same predicament as we are now!" Kaito pleaded, "I told you she's stealthy as a panther in the night!" Kaito said, perhaps a little to much loudly. His teammates roared with laughter, at him.

.

As did Miku's teammates. Gakupo leaned towards her in a chuckle, "I didn't know you were _like a panther in the night_."

"S-Shut up." Miku nudged her friend in the ribs, this caused him to just laugh more.

.

Once the Red Team had hung up their vests, the group proceeded to walk into the main arcade area, laughing the whole way.

Miku checked the time, "It's bout time to go guys!" she sighed, "It went by so fast!"

Rin nodded, "Miku's right! We should hang out sometime this weekend too!" the others nodded in agreement.

Gakupo took out his key's and began to walk off, "I assume none of you need rides?" with a chorus of _no's _he turned back around and continued his trek to the front doors. "See you guys tomorrow!" Another chorus of _good-byes_, and _see you tomorrows_ were heard.

Luka glanced down at her phone, "I guess Meiko and I'll get going to!" Bringing out her own keys she and Meiko began walking to the doors as well. "See ya!"

"See you guys!" Miku yelled after them. She turned to Kaito, still a little embarrassed of almost running him over. "You have a ride right?"

He nodded, "Yup! My brother has my car, so he has to pick me up…" Kaito checked his phone, "…actually he's here right now." He gave Miku an awkward smile.

"O-Oh! Well tell him I said hi!" She said lamely as Kaito was walking away… "Wait! Kaito!" She ran up to him. "Sorry about earlier… you know for almost running you over…" Miku scratched the back of her head.

Kaito smiled "No it's fine, it was actually pretty amusing… well I'll see you later Miku."

"Y-Yeah! Bye!" She waved a little as he left.

.

Rin smirked and nudged Len, nodding in Miku's direction. Len gave her a questioning gaze. Rin just shook her head, "Miku! My parents are here! Lets go!"

"Okay!" Miku smiled a little as the three of them walked out into the parking lot… it had been an fun night.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7~ Fin**

.

**After Note:**

Merh… I wrote it in one day when I should be doing more important things… This was the one story that NEEDED to be updated.

But I do believe this will be the last for a while… unless there is some spike in reviews and story alerts… Mainly reviews are the only things that keep me going.

Well I hope you like it! And did you notice? I brought up Akaito! XD He will be a big player later in the story… He's so cool! :D

-West

**Click that little REVIEW button!**


End file.
